Let the Adventure begin
by Rebelbecks41319
Summary: "I can't believe it's finally time. We're actually leaving tomorrow and nothing can stop us." What I wish could happen between the end of season 8 and the beginning of season 9 (had it been renewed). Pure light and fluffy, not angsty in any way Caskett.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO!**

 **This will be light. It will be fluffy. And it will be completely void of any angst.**

 **I'm still in the process of writing it, but the first chapter is done so I wanted to post it already because I need something to cheer me up. (more on the subject of Stana's "departure" on my twitter Ori2106, because that's where my anger and sadness...and happiness now that she's back on twitter:-), goes.)**

 **Just a few things: English is not my first language.**  
 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING or what happened would NOT have happened.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Finally. Summer is here and Captain Kate Beckett is finishing the last of her paperwork before leaving the precinct for the next few weeks. She and Castle have been planning their trip since the night she got home and found him standing in the middle of the living room with her bike and he told her he'd bought one for himself. Every spare second since then was spent either tracking Loksat or hashing out the details of their cross country trip. Both of them have seen plenty of things all across the US over the years, but never while riding a motorcycle and, more importantly, never together.

Kate smiles to herself as she sets the pen down. She doesn't remember ever being this happy to have some time off. The Loksat case is finally closed and they can get back to their life as a married couple without being afraid of one of them being taken out on their way home. It was such a relief when they caught the person responsible. After a long year they are finally able to relax.

Kate stands up from her chair, gathers her things and leaves the office, turning the lights off and closing the door as she goes. The precinct is surprisingly silent as she makes her way to the elevator. The reason for that is that Ryan and Esposito have both left already. The former to spend some much needed family-time at home and the latter to get ready for a date.

About thirty minutes later Kate inserts her key into the door and when it opens she is greeted by the most amazing smell. Warmth immediately envelopes her and she takes her heels and jacket off before joining her husband in the kitchen. Castle is cooking and doesn't notice her coming in. She takes advantage of that, tip-toeing around the counter until she's close enough to wrap her arms around him from behind. Kate feels him sigh as he turns around in her arms. He leans down slightly to kiss his beautiful wife.

"Hi." she sighs contently.

"Hey."

"I can't believe it's finally time. We're actually leaving tomorrow and nothing can stop us. No murders to solve or people trying to kill us. Oh and by the way, whatever you're cooking smells fantastic!" Castle grins. There is nothing he loves more, beside his wife, than to see her happy. No matter what it is that makes her smile. They've gone through some rough times over the years and this trip of theirs is just what they need to get their groove back. It is the perfect opportunity to let go of all of their worries and mistakes and finally move on. Life is good and they can start enjoying it properly again.

"Well you better believe it, because in exactly", he looks down at his watch, "sixteen hours and twenty-one minutes we're gonna get on the roaaaaad and out of our beloved big apple." Kate laughs and they take the food to the table that's already been set. There's a glass of wine standing next to her plate and she smiles at him gratefully before sitting down.

"So what'd you do today besides cooking dinner?" She asks, stabbing a perfectly cooked carrot with her fork and guiding it to her mouth. He told her this morning that he was planning on writing today, but when that happens he's usually still at it when she gets home. He's been writing a lot in the past few weeks. More, actually, in the last couple of weeks, than over the course of the last year and she couldn't be happier for him.

"I actually was writing, but I set an alarm for about two hours ago. You told me when you were getting home so I wanted to have dinner ready when you walked through the door."

"That's sweet. Thanks." She leans across the table to give him a quick peck on the lips and then goes back to her food. He looks at her for a couple of seconds as she devours the food he made and then shakes his head with a happy smile on his face before eating what is still lying untouched on his plate. After all, she IS much more interesting to look at than the chicken before him. More pretty, too.

They finish their food and after doing the dishes, and getting each other wet and soapy in the process, they make their way to the couch with the promise to have ice cream for dessert as soon as the episode of Temptation Lane they're currently watching ends. Castle stumbled upon her DVDs of the show a few days ago and they've been watching two or three episodes a night since then. It helps them unwind and also reminds the couple of the day he found out that she was a fan of the show. Watching it was something Kate did with her mom and he still remembers how honored he felt that she trusted him enough at the time to share that with him.

* * *

"Thank you." Kate whispers. The episode is almost over and she's leaning against her husband, legs resting across his lap. He drapes an arm around her and pulls her close. She's almost sitting on him by now, but he couldn't care less.

"What for?" he asks quietly.

"For...so many things. Just- thank you! I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." she replies. There is so much more she wants to say, but she knows he understands. He may be good with words, but she can express just as much with a single look.

Castle doesn't say anything. Just places a kiss to her forehead as she turns back towards the TV. The episode soon ends and the second it does Castle jumps off the couch and to the kitchen chanting "I scream for ice-cream" on the way. _Way to ruin the moment._ Kate chuckles and follows him. But not before she hits play and then pause on the next episode they're going to watch.

"Alright! What are your lovely taste buds craving?" he asks, having already taken all the ice cream they have out of the freezer. Kate grabs two spoons and sets them next to the bowls on the kitchen counter.

"Hmm…" she pretends to think about it, but he knows exactly what she's going to choose, "I'll have cherry and chocolate." Castle bought the cherry ice-cream recently and it was the first time either of them had that flavor. He later admitted that he got it as a joke, because she still uses that shampoo he loves so much. He came home that day and announced that now she could eat it, too. She looked at him like he was crazy, but still tried the ice-cream, her eyes immediately going wide at the new, but mind-blowingly amazing taste. Yes, it is THAT good. Even better when combined with chocolate and that's the only way she's been eating it since that day.

After putting the ice-cream tubs back into the freezer, they return to the living room and settle on the couch with their bowls. Not surprisingly, Castle filled his with a little bit of every flavor available.

Kate takes a spoonful into her mouth and moans at the familiar taste. She does that every time and her husband is beginning to think that it's on purpose, as a way to rattle him. In the best way possible of course. By the time they get to the end of the second episode the bowls are empty and sitting on the coffee table.

"You wanna watch one more?" Castle asks.

"No. I think I'd rather do something else." She looks at him with a glint in her eyes. The night is still young and they're not in any hurry. They remain on the couch for a few more minutes, sharing lazy kisses and then slowly make their way through the office and into the bedroom, lips rarely parting, shedding clothes on the way all the while able to avoid the packed bags that lay by the desk. All that's left are pants and underwear when they reach the bed and those don't stay on for more than a few seconds. Before long they are laying together on the large bed, having a good and especially well deserved _font_. They give each other exactly what they need, kissing deeply between every throaty moan and whimper of pleasure. Slowly Beckett and Castle disappear, leaving only Rick and Kate, a husband and wife who are more in love than ever before.

They fall asleep hours later in a mess of tangled limbs, looking forward to the adventures that await them starting the next day.

* * *

 **Voilà.**

 **I hope you like it so far. Let me know by clicking the pretty "review" button;). I'm also open to any and all ideas as far as some of the things they should do on their trip goes.**

 **Did you catch all the references to past episodes? All pretty obvious, but I just had to;-)**

 **Also, that ending is probably the closest I'm ever gonna get to writing a sex scene. Pathetic, I know! Oh well...**

 **Goodnight!**

 **O.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. I've never had so many for just one chapter. I really appreciate the encouragements and am really glad you like it.**

 **Happy to write something light and fun and I promise that it'll stay that way. NO ANGST!**

 **This is now more of a *how the show could've continued* type of thing, but since I started it before the finale let's pretend the finale didn't happen. Just keep the last few seconds in mind;).**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _They fall asleep hours later in a mess of tangled limbs, looking forward to the adventures that await them starting the next day._

* * *

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Castle's voice is what rouses Kate the next morning. It doesn't have the desired effect, though, as it only encourages her to bury herself further under the covers.

"You need to get up if we want to hit the road before there's too much traffic." That was surprisingly rational and Kate quirks an eyebrow, lifting her head to face him as he stands by the door, eagerness written all over his face. She knows exactly that he said that just because it makes sense. The actual reason he wants to leave is that he's so excited. And she can't really blame him for that, can she?

She almost considers getting up, seeing as he actually is right and they really should get going soon, but she doesn't. She's still tired. Last night was _amazing_. Even better than usual, which is saying something! Kate doesn't know exactly what it was, but something about last night was different. In a very good way.

She's lost in thought and doesn't notice him coming closer. He reaches the edge of the bed in seconds and yanks away the covers. She lets out a yelp.

"CASTLE!" She tries to get the sheet back, but he is holding it out of reach, wearing a cocky grin. It takes her a few seconds to realize why he's looking at her like that. She's still naked, the evidence of last night's activities clearly visible. Those are definitely hickeys, (and not marks left by tools belonging to mysterious government agents).

"Guess I have to get up now, don't I?" She smirks. Kate slowly rises from the bed and sets her feet on the floor, her back turned to him. She smirks. _Might as well have some fun._

Castle watches his wife walk to the bathroom, still totally in the nude, and notices the sway in her hips. Of course he's looking _there._ He lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and looks at her reflection in the mirror.

"You coming, Castle?!" She calls and he can hear the smile in her voice. Seconds later he reaches her, just as she's entering the shower. He sheds his clothes and joins her. Roads void of traffic are overrated anyway. Or so he chooses to think in that particular moment.

* * *

"You know; we could've been nearing the Pennsylvania border by now if you'd gotten up sooner." Castle says as they get on their bikes, about to leave.

"You think so, huh?"

"'course."

"Remind me, who exactly was it that joined me in the shower?" She suggested and even encouraged it, but for someone who wanted to leave so badly he sure was eager to step under the water and _join_ her.

"That'd be me. And who was it that insisted we use up _all_ of the hot water? _Well, who's gonna need it?_ I believe were your exact words." Kate thinks back to the things they did under said warm water and turns a few shades of red. Who knew after four years together he could still make her blush?

"Let's just go." Kate smiles and kisses her husband one last time before putting on her helmet. Castle does the same and soon they're heading out of Manhattan. Traffic isn't so bad after all and they manage to cross the state border in a couple of hours.

They won't actually cross the entire country on this trip, because that would take way too long and they want to enjoy it, not just ride their bikes for four weeks straight. Also, _Captain Beckett_ can't be gone from the precinct for more than a 4 to 6 weeks.

* * *

 **Voilà. That's it for chapter 2. I'm sorry it's so short, but the next one's longer and Ch.3 is also where the adventure really begins...**

 **Sorry I didn't update sooner, but with the will they? Won't they (renew it)? I haven't been up for it. And after that I had a shitload of stuff to do for school... Anyway! School's over now.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it! There's more where that came from.**

 **Have a nice week!**

 **O.**


End file.
